deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Move It Like This
| vocals=Baha Men | length=3:38 | prev=--- | next=--- }} Move It Like This is a background soundtrack in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. The song was sung by the . Lyrics Hey Yeah! This baha men And we gonna kick it like this We gonna keep it movin' From the dance floor Move It Man! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Come on ladies, rock the party! Shake ya body, everybody Come on everybody Lets move it all night Uh, Uh huh Gonna take you back to the old school Can you feel the vibe? Lets dance to the rhythm And let me see your wide waist line (Jump back and do the twist) And the electric slide Move it man! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Come on fellas, rock the party! Shake ya body, everybody Lets get funky, to this new sound See, we gonna get on the floor and do it like that Can anyone do the chocolate bump, like back in the day? We thought we'd bring it to ya, Baha Men keep it grooving, yeah Well, I can see everyone on the dance floor Doing the running man (Do the mashed potato) Or walk the philly dog if you can Move it man! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Come on ya'll, lets rock the party! Shake ya body, everybody Remember back in the day, when we used to dance to the bugaloo? Everybody gets to rock to the beat Sandy Jones, kick it up too And everybody rocks together Where the DJ when he play? Smooth music is kickin' clippin' We rush back and we keep dippin' Come on baby, lets rock lets rock We gonna get up on the dance floor and do the PeeWee Herman So shake it up, and do the bus stop (Do robot) And baby go and rock it! Move it man! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Come on ya'll, lets rock the party! Shake your body, everybody Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake like that! Come on ya'll, lets rock the party! Shake your body, everybody Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Soundtrack